Midas
by Blade - Changeling Overlord
Summary: A boy. A team. A quest. The boy can turn things to gold and is set on ruling the world. The team is made of four - Air, Earth, Fire, Water. The quest requires the team to stop the boy before he becomes ruler of the world. Will they succeed? (Four main OCs, rated T for mild violence and other stuff. Takes place in medieval times, but has modern technology and the likes)
1. Prologue

The boy stands at the glowing gates of Ellerslie, searching for a way in. His golden eyes sparkle with amusement from under his hood.

"This gate was built to keep me out," he murmurs, "but it's about to be used to let me in."

He presses his palm to the gate and smiles. Gold begins to spread across the gate, moving in all directions.

The boys smile grows and he removes his hand, letting it fall back to his side.

The gold finishes on its own, and the boy steps back. He his both hands out and looks down, closing his eyes.

The gate begins to creak and groan, and indents appear in the golden surface. The gate rips off its hinges and slowly floats over the boy, laying itself down in the path used to reach Ellerslie and blocking it.

The boy looks up and his smile disappears. He is staring at a fifty-foot tall human made of rock.

The golem roars and pounds its chest. Two normal-size humans, one male, one female, both with brown skin and green robes appear at the golem's left side.

The boy snorts. "Is this the best you can do?" he shouts to the humans.

The golem raises its arms, the ends of which mold together into a hammer, and brings them crashing down onto the boy.

The girl walks over and the golem raises its hammer-fist, allowing the girl to look into the crater.

The boy is gone.

The girl stumbles backward in surprise and someone grabs her by the arm. She spins around, but has her legs knocked out from under her and collapses onto her back. She manages to stand rather quickly, but freezes because of a hand on her right shoulder.

"This is why they call me Midas," a cruel voice whispers in her opposite ear.

The last thing she sees is the golem and the male guard, both statutes of gold, twinkling in the torchlight from the peaceful town of Ellerslie. Then she's a golden statue.

The boy removes his hand from her statuesque shoulder and begins slowly walking towards the open gate.

His hood had fallen off during the battle, revealing a boy about fifteen with black hair and a cruel smile.

"This is my revenge. Ellerslie, meet Prince Midas, future ruler of the world."


	2. Chapter 1

Mystia awakes to shouts and torchlight from outside.

She forms a sphere of flame in her hand, exits her bed, and creeps up to the window.

Outside, the king of Ellerslie is making a speech.

Mystia extinguishes the flame and rushes to the door. She opens it and it's immediately knocked backward onto her bum by the tide of people jockeying for a good place to watch the king.

Mystia closes the door with her foot and stands. Then she turns and searches for a way out of the house.

She spots the ladder to the roof and runs to it. Then she begins climbing.

She soon reaches the roof and finds a place to sit down.

The Bender Twins, Wyng and Fysh, land beside her. Well, Wyng does. Fysh crashes, somersaults, and rams into the chimney.

Wyng chuckles. "How's your head, Fysh?" he asks.

The tan Waterbender snorts and replies, "Great, thanks. Just crashed into a chimney."

Wyng shakes his head in amusement, then looks at Mystia. "So, how are you?"

"Good," Mystia replies. "How are you and Fysh?"

"I'm great, Fysh is awful. She's been barfed on." Wyng dramatically imitates puking.

Mystia opens her mouth to reply, but is interrupted by the smart-alecky voice of Fysh.

"Quiet, you two. The king is speaking."

"Two of our guards were found outside the gate early this morning," the short, stout and bald man called the King announced. "They were covered in gold, paralyzed in it, even!

"We believe it is impossible to turn them back to their flesh-and-blood selves. This is a great loss, as the guards were identified as Nya of the Abacus House and Johnson of the Nomadatt House, both well-known Earthbender families.

"We grieve for them, but we know an enemy has arrived, and must focus on defeating he or she and defending our city. We will fight! For Ellerslie!"

"For Ellerslie!"The cheer goes up among the ranks of gathered citizens.

"For Ellerslie!" Wyng and Fysh cheer in unison, pumping their fists in the air. Only Mystia did not take up the cheer. She continues to sit in silence.

The ranks of Benders in the plaza below began clearing out and swarming the armory like ants over sugar.

Wyng grabs his sister by her collar and glides off towards the swarm.

Mystia simply rolls her eyes.


End file.
